Stranger Things Have Happened
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: [Sonic Underground Parody] Just when Bartleby has discovered Sonia's secret, does she uncover his most prized and secretive of all!
1. His Thoughts

A hand reaches downward at the table its keeper is sitting at picking up a decorative tea cup from upon a saucer. Once the cup was almost to their lips a gentle blow of air emits from their mouth to cool the liquid with. Sighing, they take a cautious sip while redirecting their baby blues into their guest sitting across the table. Even though it looks as though the pampered mink is listening attentively, inwardly he cringes! The hedgehog female had been talking for _hours _upon_ hours_! He had lost track of what she had been going on about. Her _extremely_ high-pitched tone only added fuel to the fire! Not that Bartleby didn't care about Sonia, he just liked her as a friend. _A quiet one would be nice..._

At the moment his fiance sends him a concerned glance when his fingernails scrap across the wooden surface, he flashes her a grin. "I apologize - burned the tip of my tongue - please, continue." It was a lie Oh, how he wished he wasn't born with such large ears, and excellent hearing!

Sonia wasn't the only female that 'bothered' him. It was _all_ women. Every last one of those harpies wanted to either blab all day, hang all over him, or beg for something shiny or pretty! Unfortunately, as a heavily wealthy young man, Bartleby just had to deal with it pretending he gave a damn about any of it. The main one was Sonia. He was betrothed to the princess, and if anything went wrong because of him, he'd have to deal with his parents. This was more for them and their family name than for him... The last thing he wanted was to disgrace them either...

Sighing once more, he lifts his gaze over to the nearest clock praying it was time for her departure! A smile plays at his lips when it is the needed time. Rising from his seat he circles around to her side. "I hate to end our conversation, but it's that time again dearest." The mink male can't help but snort at his sentence. _Ours? As if you had spoken a word in the last couple of hours!_

Pink ears perk up while a quilled head shoots a look over to the same clock. "Oh my gosh, you're right!" Scooting her seat backwards, she jumps out of it then kisses one of her fiance's cheeks. "I had fun today~ Can't wait to see you the next time~" After her declaration she rushes off finally leaving Bartleby in peace.

Sonia was a sweet beautiful girl, but sometimes she came off so over-bearing...! He could only pray that the next meeting would be less... _irritating_...


	2. Her Thoughts

By this point in what was supposed to be _their _conversation, Sonia had lost track of what she was talking about. It was a little embarrassing to forget even what she herself was going on about, but there was more to it then mere chattering. The only reason she had been talking was to keep the nobleman's attention. Though she inwardly sighs to herself. It was hardly working. It hadn't been for the past couple of hours! Maybe she was just trying to avoid the awkward silence that would settle if she stopped...

A cerulean iris can't help but notice the way his fingernails screech across the table they are sitting at. Ears lower in knowing why they had reacted in such a fashion. But she decides to play dumb. _Oh of course it's the tea that burned your tongue! BAH! Such nonsense!_ Sometimes she wished she wasn't born with such sharp intellect and sense motive!

Bartleby wasn't the only made who annoyed her either. It was _all_ men! Every last one of those lying sex crazed hounds wanted to simply gawk at her pretending to care about anything beyond her beauty. Unfortunately as pretty and pristine as she was, Sonia had to deal with it pretending like she never noticed any of it. The main one was Bartleby. Sure, he never raped her with his eyes like all the others did, but he was just as bad. What was as bad that he didn't like to pay attention to her. But she was to marry the nobleman, and if anything went wrong because of her, she'd have to deal with many of disappointed people. This was more for her step-mother, stature, kingdom, and her people more than herself... The last thing she wanted was to disgrace anyone...

Sonia feels her heart drop into the pit of her stomach the moment Bartleby is excited to show her out the door. But she merely plays along pretending as though everything went fine. Though the moment she can flee she doesn't hesitate!

Bartleby was handsome and polite, but he could have been more considerate to her. She only hopes that their next meeting would be less... _annoying_...


	3. Her Secret

There Bartleby stood once more: overly dressed with a bouquet of roses crowding his arm space while he stands on the doorstep of his fiance's home. He hated all the primping, brushing, combing, washing, etc.! It's not that he didn't care about his appearance, hell he loved to show off his gorgeous looks, but his caretakers always took it too far...!

He had to hide behind a grin when Sonia's guardian is excited to see him. Sometimes the mink wonders if anyone is ever to see him for right reasons...? Shaking the though from his mind, he kindly asks for Sonia. _Even though she can be a nuisances at least she genuinely likes my presence..._ The thought alone actually made his smile real as well as delightfully warm.

"Sonia's still getting ready, but if you want to wait for her, you can go stand outside her bedroom." This sneaky smirk creeps onto Windimere's face. "Just keep your eyes and hands to yourself, young MontClair."

"I beg your pardon?! How dare you think such ludicrous thoughts on my behalf?!" Is what Bartleby _wants_ to scream in response, but he knew he had to watch his manners. "You won't have to worry about any of the sort." He reassures instead. Inwardly he cursed the woman. Bartleby was a gentleman _NOT_ an animal!

Bartleby wouldn't be waiting too long for Sonia, however, about five minutes after standing outside her rom he hears a shriek of terror! It was followed with what sounded like things falling and crashing! Worried for her safety, the mink doesn't think twice about rushing into her room to aid her! What he finds has his jaw dropping to the floor!

Sonia was scrunched up in a corner on her bed mostly in the nude! But instead of seeing an hour glass figure with a pair of supple breasts and vagina... She was _flat chested_ with _broad_ _shoulders_ and was _well endowed_ downstairs!

Sonia was a _man_!


	4. His Secret

"By the source what is all this?!" Is all the blonde-haired-mink can think to say. Unfortunately he cannot draw his aquamarine eyes from the masculine physique his fiance was sporting. It alone had his tawny brown cheeks roaring in to a bright rouge blush!

Out of all the times for his betrothed to be staring at him, this was not the time Sonia wanted him to! "Would you quit gawking at me, and get rid of that disqusting rat over there...?!" Shrieks that half-naked pink male pointing a shaking finger over at his night stand.

Whether he needed a distraction in the heat of the moment, or if all this was just too weird in of itself, he didn't think twice about doing as commanded.

While the other was busy discarding the rodent, Sonia flees to the otherside of the room throwing on the top layer of his dress.

"...how...?" Is all Bartleby can muster of a question. His eyes drifted off to other place to distract themselves from the other man's half-naked form.

"It was easier for people to take a pink princess than pink prince seriously." Replies the pink one simply, in his _true_ voice too.

Something about the new found depth in Sonia's... well... whatever his _real_ name was... sent shivers coursing throughout his body. After hearing that squeal box he called a voice box for as long as he knew... him...? Her...? It was refreshing to hear him in a manner in which he could tolerate.

This wasn't how he wanted the other male to find out. Not that he knew how to tell him. But there had to have been another way... When the "princess" snapped out of his zoned out state did something catch his eye. While he had been out of it, his vision had been resting on the other's chest. A few of the buttons on his shirt were unfastened along the area where he could have sworn... Not thinking twice about it, hands reached forward grasping onto Bartleby's shirt. With one swift tug on both sides in opposite directions... did a pair of breasts flop out of the top!


End file.
